Hawaii
by XcreationandpeaceX
Summary: Draeden au based off of teampackmccall-soifon66 tumblr post


_**Draeden AU: Based off Teampackmccall-soifon66tumblr post**_

 _ **post/138843138267/draeden-au-where-braeden-takes-a-vacation-to**_

For the first time in three years Braeden was taking a vacation, to where exactly she wasn't sure. She was very indecisive when it came to big decisions so she decided to write down of all of the places she wanted to visit and have her friend Malia pick one out of a hat.

"And the winner is?" Malia sang as she unfolded the small piece a paper. "Hawaii." She said giving her the paper.

"Hawaii it is then." She said happily as she went to purchase her ticket online.

"Who goes on vacation by themselves?" Her friend Malia questioned, finding it very unconventional. "And so last minute."

"I think it'll be nice." She defended. "I need some alone time, I'm surround by people twenty-four seven because of this job." She explained. "I need some me time."

"Okay." Malia murmured in disagreement. "When do you leave?"

"Friday." She answered.

"That's only two days away."

"I know." She nodded. "I've had my bags packed for weeks I knew I wanted to go somewhere warm I just couldn't decide where."

"You know paying for everything last minute makes it more expensive." Malia told her.

Braeden shrugged. "I'll be alright, I have enough money saved up."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"Two weeks." She told her fidgeting around in her chair.

"Well I hope you have fun." Malia said. "You deserve it."

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me to the airport." Braeden said as she pulled her suitcase out the car.

"What are friends for?" Malia expressed. "But you better bring me back something for having to keep up with all your work while your gone."

"Okay." She said closing the door.

"And no stupid t-shirts." She demanded jokingly rolling down the window. "I would prefer a blue alien that can be disguised as a dog." She winked.

"Stitch got it." She said making her way inside the airport.

* * *

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

The first couple of days in Hawaii were pretty quiet as she spend her days reading and watch the TV shows she was behind on, and when she wasn't doing that while getting to experience all that the resort had to offer. Besides saying good morning to her very attractive, very mysterious, hotel room neighbor every morning her vacation was people free and she was enjoying that. But a vacation hook up wasn't out of the question either.

"Heading over to get some breakfast?" She asked making small talk in the elevator as they made their way down the resort restaurant.

"Yes." He nodded giving her a small smile.

"I can't wait to eat." She giggled. "I'm starving."

"Me too." He nodded.

"Enjoy your breakfast." She said heading out the elevator. She knew a vacation hook up would fun but it wasn't something she would force, or was desperate to find, if he is interested he would come to her.

Braeden hummed to herself picking at the fruit on her plate as she tried to find a small empty table with a view of the ocean. "Perfect." She said finding a table towards the back of the restaurant.

"Would you like any company?" She heard a familiar voice say.

"Sure." She grinned noticing it was her room neighbor.

"I'm Derek." He said offering out his hand.

"Braeden." She said shaking it.

"Its nice to officially meet you." He told her. "So what brings you to Hawaii?"

"A much need vacation." She giggled. "I haven't taken one in years." She informed him taking a bite of her breakfast. "You?"

"Business." He said. "But this is the first time I ever get to go to a place with so many beautiful views." He informed her.

"Hm." She hummed taking another bite of her food. "No complaints about this vacation so far."

"So what do you do?" He asked.

"I work for a law firm in California outside of Los Angeles." She said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You?"

"I work for a athletic company in LA, and they want to open some sites in Hawaii." He told her.

"Well I wish you the best of luck getting the sites opened." She encouraged.

"Thank you." He said. "Are you here with family?"

"No just me, I kind of like the solitude." She informed him. "But I also do mind company." She smirked.

"Well then, what are you doing later today?" Derek asked hopeful she wasn't busy.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Don't really have anything planned yet."

"Do you want to hang by the beach?" He asked automatically regretting how forward he was being. "Please don't feel obligated to say yes." He said quickly before she was even able to answer.

"That'd be really nice." She chuckled.

"Great." He beamed. "How does one sound?"

"Fine with me." She told him. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

When Derek noticed Braeden making her way down the beach to meet him, his gazed zoomed in on her and her only. Her hair was in a high messy bun, her eyes protected by aviator sunglasses and a thin bathing suit cover up.

"Hey." She smiled. "Why are you still sitting out in hot sun?" She said pulling off her bathing suit cover up off, showing off her small purple bikini. "I'm going to get in the water, you want join?

He didn't answer his eyes just scanned her body up and down. "Derek." She exclaimed trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be too forward or inappropriate." He paused not certain if he should say what he was thinking. "You have an amazing body."

"Thank you." She said shyly but appreciative of the compliment. "I can say the same about you." She said. His whole body was chiseled perfection and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't checking him out under her sunglasses.

"Thank you." He said bashfully.

"So are you going to join me or what?" She joked placing her bag in the sand. "Last one in the water buys dinner." She said sprinting through the sand before he was even able to get up. She booked it as fast she could knowing Derek wasn't too far behind her.

"You win." He panted when his feet touched the cold water.

"You better have not just let me win." She said pointing a finger at him.

He put his hands up defenseless. "I swear, but you kind cheated with the head start." He chuckled.

"Very true." She laughed. "It's so hot out here." She said walking in deeper into water. "Come on." She commanded waving him on.

"Its too cold." He complained.

"Oh stop being such a baby." She said taking him by the hand and dragging him with her.

They didn't spend much time in the water but they did spend time sitting in the sand getting to know each other. They learned a lot about each other in those couple of hours of sitting in the sand. They were complete opposites, but that's what they believed they were so attracted to one another. Derek is a little more on the reserved side, he mostly kept to himself which gave him that mysterious aura. While Braeden, is very bold, and unapologetically herself. They were opposites, and opposites attract.

"So dinner?" Braeden said with a smile.

"What are you in the mood for?" He said leaning in close to her.

"Um." She hummed. "Take out."

"Take out it is." He said getting up from the sand, and reaching out his hands out to help her up.

* * *

"Tonight has been fun." She told him as they made their way down the hall.

"It has." He nodded. "I'm glad I got to officially meet you. "Our morning small talk was nice, but it's nice to actually spending time with you."

"I agree." She said stopping at his door.

"Have a goodnight Brae."

"Derek." She said taking ahold of his hand and pulling him close.

His eyes fell to her lips. "Mhm." He hummed giving her a small smirk.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

His hands fell to her face kissing her hard, and her hands rested on his hips. They both knew it was crazy, spending their day with a complete stranger. But they had a connection they couldn't deny. "It's been an amazing night."

"It doesn't have to end." She said slipping her hand in his pocket pulling his room key out.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Her hand slid behind him unlocking the room door. "Positive."

"Well then follow me." He grinned pulling her close. His lips quickly met hers taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck. Derek's hands slipped down to her thighs picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

"This might just be the best vacation I've ever be on." She giggled deepening the kiss.

"Best Business trip I've ever been on." He said placing her down on the bed and taking off his shirt.

She shook her head. "Definitely the best vacation." She said pulling him down to the bed.

His lips fell to her neck slowly tracing kisses down to her chest as his hands slide down to her waist pulling her top off. He his lips glided across every visible part of her body, trailing kiss after kiss. Taking his time and enjoying every moment. She placed her hand under his chin leading him back up to her lips. "God you're so sexy." She breathed as her hands slipped down his waist unbuttoning his pants.

His hands reached for hers intertwining his fingers with hers and lifting them towards the bed frame. "Get ready to be pleasured all night." He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

* * *

Ever since they're first night together they became inseparable. When Derek wasn't out on business, he was spending it with Braeden. They did everything together they visited all the famous sites, climbed volcanoes, went to all the best restaurants, and all the luaus. They even spent every night together if they weren't in Derek's room they were in Braeden's, cuddling, ordering room service and getting to know each other. Though they just met, they made each other happy. They started off as a vacation hook up but it was starting to become more than that to both of them, they both still wanted to see each other after Hawaii.

"Stay with me." He pleaded. "Just a couple more days, we can go to California together." He said kissing her. "Spend the plane ride together." He said tangling her fingers in his as they laid in bed together.

"We've spent most of our time here together, a couple a days apart won't kill us." She told him.

"Maybe it won't kill you, but I'm dying just thinking about it." He pouted pulling her close.

"You're such a baby." She said kissing him.

"As long as I'm your baby." He said resting his forehead on hers.

"This is crazy." She sighed. "We just met, and I'm seriously considering staying."

A huge grin covered Derek's face. "What's crazy is how crazy I am about you, and we've only known each other for two weeks."

"Yeah." She whispered caressing his face. "God this is crazy." She paused. "I'll stay." She said kissing him.

"I promise you wont regret it." He grinned kissing her nose.

* * *

"Thank you for the amazing dinner." She said taking ahold of his hand. "It was perfect."

"I'm so happy you enjoyed it." He grinned.

"I can't believe its our last night here." She sighed as they walked down the beach together.

"Yeah." He said kissing her temple. "This has been really nice."

"You think we'll have this when we go back home?" She wondered.

"You're stuck with me." He told her wrapping his arms around her waist. "We only live fifteen minutes away from each other, you're going to see me so much you'll get sick of me."

She giggled. "I just hope nothing changes." She said resting her head on his chest hugging him.

"I know we've only known each other for two weeks, but I really care about." He said caressing his face. "I want you." He whispered. "I want us."

"Me too." She said gazing up at him.

"Lets go to bed." He said giving her gentle kiss on the lips. "We have an early flight tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey Malia." She said running to hug her friend who was waiting for her at the end of the runway.

"God you're so tan, I'm jealous." She said squeezing her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She told her.

"That guy behind you, must be either my present or the reason you stayed in Hawaii for an extra two days." She said noticing Derek.

"This is Derek." She said pulling him to her side.

"Must be some hell of a guy, Braeden wouldn't just add more days to her vacation for just anyone."

He chuckled. "It's nice to officially meet you, Braeden has told me a lot about you."

"I don't know much about you, but I'm guess that's going to change soon." She told him. "Thanks for hogging her all vacation." She said sarcastically. "Almost thought you were dead."

"Let's go get some dinner." She giggled wrapping her arm around her friend and taking Derek's hand in the other.

* * *

"To new friends and new beginnings." Malia toasted.

"To new friends and new beginnings." They repeated.

"Definitely to new beginnings." Derek said meeting his lips to Braeden's.


End file.
